


Childhood friends

by smilyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Hero Dream, M/M, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), reposted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyn/pseuds/smilyn
Summary: They had to separate when they were 11, but now they’re reunited. First chapter is just fluff and friendship, second gets into the relationship.Personal ratings:Funny 3/10 steamy 3/10 fluffy 9/10
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

A shout came from outside as Techno was about to fall asleep. “Techno! Hey!” His face beamed as he got out of bed and raced to the window, shoving the curtains out of the way. 

“Dream! You’re back!” The ten year old boy on the ground grinned. “Wait, I’ll come down.”

Techno left the window and searched his room, pushing toys and books out of the way, looking for the rope he stashed. Successfully finding it, he took a red cloak from his closet before tying the rope to part of the window and making his way to the ground barefoot. 

“Honored to see you, my prince.” Dream bowed as Techno landed. 

“Oh shut up.” Techno said, causing both boys to laugh. He and Dream ran, leaving the castle wall behind them as they weaved through trees and over streams. They arrived at a large tree with plenty of sturdy branches near the bottom.

“I brought some new stuff for the treehouse, come up, I’ll show you.” Dream said, bounding up the branches. Techno followed, not allowing himself to be left behind. 

They arrived at the makeshift treehouse, little more than what it seemed, a branch with a cloth hung up over it. Techno had added a basket secured to a nearby branch with rope, and Dream had put some homemade toys in it. But as Techno sat on the part of the branch near the trunk, he saw something new. “You made me a crown!” 

Dream beamed back at him, proud of his accomplishment. “Yup!” He handed Techno the wooden crown in the basket. “A crown for you because you’re a prince. And a sword for me because I’m a knight.” The sword was of similarly shoddy quality to the crown, but amazing to the young boys. 

“How’d you get them?” Techno asked, putting on his crown.

“I made them! My neighbor taught me how to carve wood.” Dream took out a small, blunt pocketknife as if it was proof. 

Techno’s eyes sparkled as he spilled out compliments for his friend. He wanted to make something for Dream in return. As he thought about it, an idea came to him. “Can I borrow your knife?” Dream nodded, handing over the small blade. Techno immediately hunched over the tree trunk next to him. “Don’t look!” He protested when Dream tried to peek over his shoulder. 

Dream shrugged, deciding to leave the treehouse and climb around the tree. After a while, he returned, deciding to play with his sword and one of the toys in the basket while Techno was still hard at work. 

Eventually, Techno leaned back, showing Dream what he had done and saying, “Ta-dah!”

Dream squinted at the shapes on the tree he knew as letters. “You know I can’t read, what does it say?” He pouted. 

“Oh yeah!” Techno remembered, noting to himself to teach him. “It says D and T’s House. Because that’s what this is, our house!”

Dream brought his hand to his mouth, eyes watering in gratitude. He suddenly hugged the boy, repeating his thanks. Techno shifted awkwardly at first, unused to the gesture, but eventually relaxed as he grew comfortable. 

Months later, Techno had sneaked out of his room first, excited to see Dream. He made his way down the familiar path to their treehouse, making sure not to go too quickly in case Dream was on his way. When he arrived, he saw the familiar bare feet of his friend dangling out from beneath the cloth treehouse. 

“Dream!” He called, quickly climbing up. Arriving at the cloth, he said, “Welcome to the eleven year old club, I made you something!” But when he sat down to pull out the present, he saw Dream looking at him, shocked and embarrassed with puffy red eyes. “Um, what’s wrong, did something happen?”

Dream dropped his head, remembering the sad news. “Mom said we have to leave the city, I think this is the last time I’ll see you.”

Techno reeled from the shock. They had only known each other for a little over a year, but he considered Dream his best friend. He started to cry. 

Dream noticed the tears from his best friend, wanting to say something to comfort him. But he couldn’t think of anything. He started to cry as well. 

They sat there in their treehouse crying for an hour. Eventually their tears dried up and Techno remembered the gift in his pocket. “Here.” He said, handing it over. “It was supposed to be a birthday present, but I guess now it’s a goodbye present.” 

Dream looked at it. The gift was a necklace, obviously hand made, the round wooden pendant decorated with a poorly drawn smiley face. He took it, smiling as he looked closer. On the back of the pendant there were words, one of which was his name. “You know I can’t read.” He mentioned. 

Techno replied, “I know, but I want you to figure it out yourself. I was going to teach you until you could read it, but now...”

Dream put it on and hugged Techno, who hugged back quickly, both clinging to each other for what would be the last time. Neither of them wanted to leave the treehouse. 

Years passed with neither of them seeing their best friend. Techno was crowned as king, which gave him little time to think of his childhood. There were now more important things to worry about, like the string of small murders in the capital, or the king of Speedrun, who was convinced that Techno had stolen his hero. 

“How would that even work?” Techno complained to Wilbur. “This dude’s a hero who slayed a dragon and he thinks my goons could kidnap him? Yeah, sure, whatever makes you sleep at night.”

“Well you have to tell him something.” Wilbur shrugged. 

Techno thought about it for a while, growing increasingly annoyed with the rival king, when he noticed a small sound. Looking around cautiously, slowly drawing his sword, he then heard another noise, much closer and louder, the sound of hand on flesh. He turned around just in time to see Wilbur fall to the ground. He was alone, too scared to call for help, when a man emerged from a shadow. He was wearing a stark white mask and a green cloak. 

Techno turned his sword to the intruder as the man took off his mask and hood, revealing a familiar looking dirty blonde mop and freckles punctuated with dusty green eyes. “Techno!” The man said, clearly unsure of how to act. “Hey!”

Within seconds Techno’s sword was on the ground as he had ran up and hugged the friend he thought had disappeared. Dream was surprised by the arms gripping him close, but he soon returned the hug, smiling as well. “Where have you been?” Techno asked, not releasing the hug. 

“My parents got deep into gambling debt with a gang, so we had to leave the country.” Dream recounted. “I never became a knight, but I did become a bit of a hero. Then I finally learned to read.” Techno released the hug to look into his friend’s eyes, knowing what that meant. “Dream, we will always be best friends.” Dream read, taking the necklace from his shirt. “That made me want to come back and see you, though I had to make sure my parents debts were settled first.”

Techno smiled, the happiest he’d been in years. “Wait,” he realized. “Are you the hero of Speedrun? And are you the cause of those murders last week?”

Dream chuckled nervously. “Yeah. Why?”

“That’s hilarious!” He burst out in laughter. “The king thinks I stole you, I guess he was right!” He continued laughing. “And look! You have real sword now!”

“And you have a real crown!”

“I always had a crown, nerd.” They both laughed. 

Techno’s laughter continued as Dream smiled lovingly at his friend, noticing how much he had changed, and how much he had stayed the same. “I really missed you.” He said. 

Techno stopped his laughing to look at his old friend, really look at the new scars on his face and his sturdy, confident build. He wanted to hug him again, but just smiled back instead. “I missed you too.”

They spent the moment reminiscing before Dream explained why he knocked out Wilbur and Techno promised him a room in the palace. The servants were clearly confused, but way too scared of the two strong men to oppose as they took Dream to a guest bedroom and helped him wash up for dinner. Unprepared to make a second full meal, the cook had to push himself to avoid the king’s wrath. Most of the guards’ instincts told them this guy was dangerous, especially as he and the king casually talked about how he had taken assassination requests, but all they could do was keep their instincts sharp.

Dream relaxed in his room, full from the lavish dinner and thinking about the past few hours. Techno was so much more gruff and callous than he remembered, but his strong persona was clearly covering up the nervous side he hadn’t seen since they met. He smiled fondly to himself as the sky grew dark. 

Techno had work to do. He had spent a little too much time with Dream, and Wilbur needed to remind him to do his duties. As he sat bored he wrote the overly formal letters in his office, bitter about his boring jobs as king. When he was finished and the scratching sound of feather on paper had left his ears, he heard a voice from the window. Filled with nostalgia, he looked out at the ground. Dream was there, calling his name. Techno saw as Dream noticed him, turning his head up from the second floor to the fourth and waving up at him. Techno smiled, writing a quick note to anyone that would burst into his office, then climbed out the window, jumping from floor to floor until he reached the ground. 

Dream was staring in awe at Techno. The backlight from his room making him look angelic as his long pink hair flowed in the wind. When they were both on ground level, he said, “I don’t remember where exactly the tree is, do you?”

Techno grinned back at him, running into the woods. Dream followed and the two grown men took the same path they always did through the slightly changed forest. The tree had grown, but also looked smaller to their now adult eyes. 

“It should be up here.” Techno muttered to himself, climbing up. Dream followed as Techno found what he was looking for. Then he saw the message he could never read, “D + T’s House” in scrawled letters. They smiled in unison, sweet nostalgia warming their hearts. 


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks later, and the servants were used to Dream. The guest room was now his room, and meals were always for two. Even Wilbur gave up trying to separate them so Techno could do his work. 

Techno had finished his duties, and the two were on his couch, Dream diving into a book with his newfound skill, and Techno relaxing. At least that’s what he told himself. In reality, he was thinking about something that had slowly invaded his mind since he reunited with Dream. He was nervous to bring it up, but he had long since given up on banishing the thought. It was the fourth day in a row that he had resolved himself to say it. It was about to be the fourth day in a row that he was a coward. 

Suddenly, Dream readjusted his position on the couch, his feet propped up on the armrest and his head in Techno’s lap. All nerves left Techno as he impulsively blurted out what he had been meaning to say. “Wanna go out?”

Dream’s attention turned from the book as he looked up at Techno, shocked, eyes sparkling, as both of their faces turned red. Techno began to stammer, “Wait, no never mind, forget-”

“Yes.” Dream interrupted. The two of them spent what felt like hours staring at each other. Dream’s book had been neglected, as well as their sleep schedules. However, time rolls on and they eventually realized they both needed to sleep, though neither ended up getting much of it. 

The next few weeks, the servants had to endure shy handholding and bad flirting. However, everyone had collectively agreed long ago that the two of them could do anything they wanted. Poor Wilbur was the only one who suffered. Being his only friend, he had to sit through Techno ramble about his boyfriend every time Dream wasn’t in the room.

Eventually a ball was planned by a lord who they couldn’t refuse. Techno spent as little time on work as possible in order to make sure Dream’s tuxedo was perfect. He had never cared about his own clothes, but he found himself obsessed with Dream’s outfit. 

Dream sat through it patiently, all the while wishing Techno would make up his mind already. “I think this looks great!” He said, showing Techno the latest design. 

“Hmm, no, I prefer the last one. Although I do like the pants. Try that out.”

Dream sighed as he turned back to the changing room for the tenth time that day. 

Coming out, he was wearing the clean white pants of his last suit and the dark green jacket of the one before. “I think this looks perfect dear, why don’t we pick out your outfit now.”

Techno flushed slightly at the nickname. “But...” He looked up as Dream gave him a menacing smile that hinted at how sick of this he was. “Okay.” Dream gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks and went back to the changing room to keep the suit clean.

They were all decked out for the ball, Dream in the suit they picked out and Techno in a dark red jacket with white lapels and grey pants. They were easily the best dressed people there, due in large part to the king’s wealth. Everyone was looking at them whispering. 

“Must be surprised to see someone by your side.” Dream whispered to his partner. 

“I have been very lonely before now.” He shrugged. 

They danced a few waltzes while the party goers were still shocked. Eventually, one brave soul dared to say something, a young baron named Tommy. “Is it true that you’re childhood friends?”

“How did you know?” Techno asked, suspicious. 

Tommy ignored the question. “Linda was right!” After him, almost every other noble man and woman approached them to ask questions, flinging rumors at them, both true and fiction. 

As it turned out, the servants at the palace were gossipers, or maybe they didn’t have anything else to do, either way, now almost the whole nation knew of King Technoblade and hero Dream, childhood friends and lovers. 

Leaving early to duck out of the questions, the two hid from everyone. “The king of Speedrun is going to be so mad once he catches wind of this.” Techno chuckled. Dream burst out in laughter, which quickly turned to wheezing because of how tired he was. 

As their laughter died down, both suddenly felt a moment grow between them. They inched their faces closer until their lips interlocked. Their first kiss was comfortable, like a cozy blanket that neither wanted to leave. Eventually they broke loose and smiled at each other before noticing the sounds of a growing crowd in the adjacent hallway. They shared a nervous look before sprinting to the carriage, urging the coachman to get a move on.


End file.
